Under Her Spell
by Dina M
Summary: LL, descriptive, oneshot. Those eyes are opals they are diamonds brighter than the grandest treasure.


Disclaimer- none of the characters are mine… but you all knew that anyways P

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be honest but gentle. Let me know if I completely suck . 

One look into her eyes, and he is plunged into the dark depths of the ocean. A second and the water is swimming around him, swelling and rising, as he feels himself carried to the bottom of the sea. The ocean sucks him in with a tumultuous roar, and the water streams around him. A minute and he is pushed back upwards towards the surface, his face emerging from the murky blue, wet and gasping for air. His breaths are short and desperate, eagerly inhaling the crisp fresh breeze. His head is spinning and throbbing, his eyes are blinded by the twinkling sky above.

Another minute and he is lifted from the water, gently floating up in the air. Drops of water condense around him, milky-white crystals of snow form and dance in the air, clinging to his nose, mouth, skin, and eyelashes. His breath freezes upon coming in contact with the chilly sky around him, and suddenly the wind begins to gust, violent gales batter his body as he is turned around continuously, flipped this way and that. With a deafening roar, the wind howls, spinning him like a top, when as suddenly as the perturbation began, it stops, and now he is on a hot, sandy beach, zephyrs lazily blowing his hair, tousling his locks.

The thirst and heat are unbearable, the sun pounds on his head with determined vigor, baking him. The humidity is unendurable, sweat forms on the back of his neck; his shirt clings to his back as the sun continues its relentless assault. Slowly everything begins to fade- the heat, the sun, the pounding in his ears, and he slips once again into the familiar

surroundings of his diner, and to those bright blue eyes.

One look into those eyes, and he is lost forever; their brilliant blue hue sparkles, expressively conveying emotions of all ranges. Those eyes are opals; they are diamonds brighter than the grandest treasure, they shine with the light and intensity of the afternoon sun. Through all of the windows in the diner, rays stream across the room and land on her eyes and face, dancing around on her lively, animated expressions.

The owner of the blue eyes is sitting at the counter, her bag is resting jauntily on a nearby stool, and her curls bounce excitedly as she turns her head. And once again those eyes send him into a realm of pleasure and intensity. Her eyes are the entryways to her soul- in them he can see her feelings and emotions, clamoring to be let out onto the surface. Behind those eyes he can sometimes see doubt, uncertainty, and fear. He can see her vulnerability, her child-like innocence. Before her mouth even opens and words begin to fly into the air, fighting to get out, he can see the excitement bubbling and brimming in her eyes.

Even when she is asleep, he lays next to her, gazing at her eyes. They are closed- her eyelids are shut, framed by beautiful dark lashes. But her face is calm, her breath is even, and he marvels at how angelic and _quiet_ she is when she is sleeping. The blanket rises gently and steadily as she breathes, and her arm is draped around his body. Sometimes she wakes during the night, and with a fluttering of eyelashes, those beautiful blue eyes open and gaze back at him, Lorelai's mouth forming into a sleepy smile. She takes his hand in hers, and with a coy look, snuggles closer to him, immersing herself in the warmth of his body.

Every time this happens, Luke wants to look away, wants to pretend he doesn't savor every moment her eyes are locked on his, but those opals captivate him, and he is powerless to move. He gazes numbly as those bright blue eyes smile at him, and breathes a sigh of content when she nestles closer to him.

Luke glances at the clock expectantly. Any minute now. He jots down an order on his notepad (dirty!) He yells something to Caesar, and sweeps past the counter, picking up the empty plates of customers who have left. He looks up as the bells on the door ring, and the door swings open.

"Luuke. Coffee!"

He pours her a cup of coffee, and she slides onto a stood, bringing the steaming mug of coffee up to her face, inhaling deeply. Her nostrils flare slightly as she soaks up the warmth and aroma of her hot cup of joe. He casts a sidelong glance, full of marvel. Her bright blue eyes sparkle cheerily as she consumes her hot beverage, sighing with pleasure. Those eyes stare back at him, tantalizing him, and he puts a grudging look on his face, preparing to resist the spell of her eyes.

"C'mon Lorelai, you know it's unhealthy."

Those bright blue eyes stare back at him and feign innocence. A coy smile begins to form around the edges of Lorelai's mouth, until she is beaming.

Who is he kidding? He wishes he could, but there's nothing he can do to resist the spell she casts on him.

AN 2: Any reviews/criticism greatly appreciated :)


End file.
